


Apenas uma ligação

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: O celular de Will tocou apenas alguns minutos antes dele entrar no ringue





	Apenas uma ligação

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa antes da luta de Ospreay vs Scurll em Fighting Spirit Unleashed

O celular de Will tocou apenas alguns minutos antes dele entrar no ringue, quando ele pegou o celular seu plano era apenas ignorar a ligação. Mas aí ele viu quem estava chamando. Um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto.

“Me ligando pra me desejar boa sorte ?” Will disse.

“Você é um vidente agora ?”

“Talvez, mas é provavelmente mais por eu estar torcendo para que esse seja o caso, você não pretende ligar pro Marty também certo ?”

“Não, apenas você”

“Sim, eu achei que você gostaria que o título fosse pra mim”

“Bem, na verdade pra quem eu queria que fosse realmente fosse o Bushi, mas já que essa não é mais uma opção, sim eu gostaria que fosse pra você”

Will não podia se sentir ofendido por isso, verdade ele e Hiromu eram...bem...Will não tinha completa certeza do que ele e Hiromu eram, mas eles eram algo. No entanto com LIJ não havia confusão ou ambiguidade nenhuma, eles eram família e isso sempre viria em primeiro lugar para Hiromu.

“Você chegou a ver meus últimos promos ?”

“Se você está se referindo as que você estava gritando sobre querer Ibushi, sim eu vi. E eu entendo, eu tenho certeza que a maioria de nós pensou nisso em algum ponto, mas nós não costumamos gritar isso na frente do namorado dele”

“Eu não estava falando do jeito que você está implicando”

“Nem mesmo um pouco ? Você nunca olhou para ele e pensou,  _hum talvez_ ”

“Okay, talvez um pouco. Mas qualquer pessoa com olhos pensaria isso olhando para Ibushi”

Ele pode ouvir Hiromu rindo do outro lado da linha.

“Mas eu estava falando sobre os outros, os que eu falei sobre você, e para você”

“Sim, eu vi”

“Não foi só pelas câmeras. Eu estava falando sério, você vai se recuperar e nós vamos lutar de novo”

“Eu sei”

“Eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse aqui, que você não tivesse se ferido”

“Se isso não tivesse acontecido você não estaria tendo essa chance de conquistar o título. E eu sei o quanto você quer aquele cinturão”

“Sim eu quero, mas eu queria mais que você estivesse bem”

“Que gatinho mais bonzinho”

Will riu.

“Não isso de novo”

“Vamos Ospreay admita de uma vez”

“Nunca”

“Eu acho que você devia desligar agora”

“Porque eu não vou admitir ?”

“Não, porque a sua luta já deve estar pra começar, você esqueceu ?”

“Na verdade sim, por um segundo. Você vai assistir ?”

“Sim”

“E você vai me ligar se eu ganhar para me parabenizar ?”

“Ou se você perder para te consolar”

“Eu gostaria disso”


End file.
